Will
Will & Grace 2 is a sequel to ''Will & Grace'', scheduling for June 15, 2012 release. This will be the ultimate series finale of the movie and the TV series. Plot Will, Grace, Jack and Karen took a vacation to Hawaii together. Production Development Due to the film's box office success, Warner Bros is currently in works on releasing a sequel, with filming beginning sometimes in 2011 for summer 2012 release, titled as Will & Grace 2.Will & Grace sequel in works. Wiki News. Retrieved July 4, 2010. It was said that it will be shot in The Bahamas for scenes of Will, Grace, Jack and Karen goes on their vacation. It also said that Tom Verica will reprise his role as Danny for the film. On July 9, 2010, it was announced that Warner Bros. set the film's release date to June 22, 2012, with filming beginning in August of next year, same production for this 2010 film.Wiki News/Will & Grace 2 set for June 22, 2012. Wiki News. Retrieved July 9, 2010. On June 24, 2010, it was confirmed by the producers of the TV show, Will & Grace that the sequel will be theatrical release like the previous film.Will & Grace 2 reported. Wiki News. Retrieved June 6, 2010. Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Sean Hayes and Megan Mullally will all return as Will Truman, Grace Adler, Jack McFarland and Karen Walker for a movie sequel.More Will & Grace movie arriving in theaters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 6, 2010. Casting Again, Eric McCormack, Debra Messing, Sean Hayes and Megan Mullally will all return as Will Truman, Grace Adler, Jack McFarland and Karen Walker for a movie sequel.More Will & Grace movie arriving in theaters. Wiki News. Retrieved June 6, 2010. Within that, Michael Angarano, who didn't appear from the previous film, is set to return as Elliott.Michael Angarano returns for Will & Grace 2. Wiki News. Retrieved July 29, 2010. Blake Brown said that he's in "possibility" to make his return as Greg like he appeared from the TV show and previous film.Can Blake Brown returns for Will & Grace 2? Wiki News. Retrieved July 29, 2010. It was reported that Robert Pattinson will appear in the film as himself for the scene where he attends a world premiere. Sarah Jessica Parker will play as Will Truman's ex-girlfriend from high school Amy Prescott, who is to be Grace Adler's rival because she is jealous that she's going to make a move on him. Filming Filming begins on July 25, 2011, taking place in Los Angeles, California. It will also take place in Texas where the characters took their vacation for Jack and Karen's wedding, as of some disasters. There in Texas, Grace begins to met up with her long-term boyfriend Danny, who falls in love with him again, causing to destroy her relationship with Will. Cast * Eric McCormack as Will Truman * Debra Messing as Grace Adler * Megan Mullally as Karen Walker * Sean Hayes as Jack McFarland * Shelley Morrison as Rosario Salazar * Debbie Reynolds as Bobbi Adler * Alan Arkin as Martin Adler * Harry Connick, Jr. as Dr. Marvin "Leo" Markus * Bobby Cannavale as Vince D'Angelo * Tom Gallop as Rob * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Ellen * Jerry Levine as Joe * Tim Bagley as Larry * Blythe Danner as Marilyn Truman * Blake Brown as Greg *Bernadette Peters as Virgina "Ginny" Delaney *Robert Pattinson as Tyler Green *Kirsten Dunst as Amy References External links *''Will & Grace 2'' at the Internet Movie Database *''Will & Grace 2'' at the Rotten Tomatoes *''Will & Grace 2'' at the Box Office Mojo }}|class="toclimit- }"}} ! colspan="6" style="text-align: center; font-weight: bold; " | [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Will_&_Grace Will & Grace] |- style="background:orange; font-weight: bold; color: #ffffff" align="center" |- style="background:Mediumorchid; font-weight: bold; color: #ffffff" align="center" |- style="font-weight: bold; ! style="background-color:#CCCCFF; padding:0.2em 0.5em;" nowrap="nowrap" colspan="1" | Characters | colspan="5" | Will Truman • Grace Adler • Jack McFarland • Karen Walker • Rosario Salazar |- |} Category:Romantic comedy films Category:Films shot in Los Angeles, Calofornia Category:Films shot in the Bahamas Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:2012 films Category:Films adapted from a television series Category:2010s romantic comedy films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Upcoming films Category:Will & Grace